


The First And Only One

by Lovely_Blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Calming down, F/M, Fanservice, Feelings, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), First Kiss, Friend to Lover, HPHM, Love, MC - Freeform, Main character - Freeform, Original Player Characters, Player character x orion amari, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw!Reader, Romance, i am here to do gods work, injuries, orion amari - Freeform, orion amarixreader, orion fanservice, orionamarixmc, why aren't there more fics of orion?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Blue/pseuds/Lovely_Blue
Summary: MC plays Quidditch as eagerly as ever and tries to make her teammates and captain proud. Orion Amari seems to be a bit too distracted by his fellow Chaser.
Relationships: Orion Amari/Reader, Player character/orion amari
Comments: 15
Kudos: 74





	The First And Only One

You didn’t mean for the Quaffel to hit her that hard in the face.

You really didn’t.

It wasn’t your fault that the Gryffindor Keeper wanted to prevent the goal with her face.

She cried for almost half an hour and you really felt bad about it but everybody later assured you that it was just part of the game and a painful inconvenience for the girl.

Ravenclaw won and that was all that mattered at that moment.

Back on the field you landed half gracefully next to your other teammates who were already clapping and hugging each other in glee. Your face was red with joy and excitement and you started running at them to join their cheering. The crowd chanted your house name and the Gryffindor girl was forgotten.

“Really outdid yourself out there Y/N!”

Skye gave you a nearly painful clap on the back and you tried to gain balance for a second.

“Thanks, that means a lot coming from you.”

You leaned into her arm which she draped around your shoulder and you still couldn’t stop smiling.

“But of course, you wouldn’t have been _that_ good without my exclusive and world best training.” She smiled cheeky and you chuckled after lightly shoving her off.

“It was indeed a very good performance by you, Y/N” Orion appeared next to you and smiled warmly as always when he praised your skill or talent. It always made you feel very proud, especially coming from the team captain. Skye was one thing but Orion? You couldn’t help but grin.

“It was teamwork that brought us to our goal but I’m glad I could be a part of our success.”

You always tried to please Orion with your answers, he seemed wiser than anybody you knew and him looking proud of you after you gave an answer he agreed with, made you feel small butterflies in your stomach.

Just like right know.

His fond look was only there for a brief moment but you caught it and it made you even more happy than the Quidditch victory of your house.

* * *

You slowly undid your Quidditch gear in the changing room and only now noticed how bad your arm hurt. The other girls chatted excited about the match and didn’t notice your wincing until you accidently dropped the gear after your arm stung very bad.

“Are you alright?” Skye got closer to the bench and looked concerned at your arm.

“I’m not sure, it suddenly hurts really bad. It didn’t moments ago at the pit.” You carefully stretched it slightly only for it to sting again. Skye wasn’t much help, she only poked at it a few times and made questionable faces.

“Maybe you didn’t notice your injury because of the adrenaline rush? I get that all the time! It usually isn’t that bad so I wouldn’t worry.” She again, clapped you very forcefully on the back and went back to her changing.

You looked at your arm a few seconds longer as if it would mutate or fall off any second. After nothing happened you assumed Skye had to be right and the pain would decrease after a while.

Due to your pain you only finished changing after the other four girls left. You packed your bag and were anticipating the victory party at your common room that would certainly be already happening right now.

“What a pleasure to meet you here, Quidditch winner.” You were halfway up the hill to the castle when Orion caught up to you from behind, slightly huffing.

“Did you run up the hill to meet me?”

“Of course I did, I wanted to talk to you and you were already slightly ahead.” He smiled at you innocently and fell into a walking pace next to you.

“What took you so long, Quidditch winner, as well?”, you asked smiling and adjusted you bag over your shoulder.

“I had a very uplifting talk with Madam Hooch and her views on our team performances. She seems very proud of you. Of all of us.” He looked over at you but you couldn’t meet his eyes and grinned at the path in front of you.

“I’m proud of us as well.” You could see him smiling and after that you both fell silent for the rest of the walk to the castle.

“Are you excited for the party later?” You pushed one heavy door open and Orion followed right after.

“In our common room? Oh no, not really.” You stopped to look at him bewildered for a second before you started walking up the stairs again.

“Really? Why is that? We won; the party is practically for us.” He took his time answering so you looked over at his face.

He met you with his eyes and you quickly concentrated on walking up the stairs again.

“Parties are not really my kind of fun if I’m being honest. It seems very chaotic and it’s hard to find balance in such an environment.” You took his words in for consideration and stopped at the portrait to enter your common room.

“Wait, then are you not coming in now? They are already celebrating in there.” You pointed behind you with your thumb and looked at him puzzled. He slightly smiled and seemed to think about it.

“Well as the team captain I got to show my face at some point, don’t I?” He entered the common room before you could answer and as soon as both of you entered, the room was filled with loud clapping and cheering. Orion seemed even more startled than you did but he kept his cool and only you saw him slightly tense up.

“Big applause for two of our heroes who without any doubt brought Ravenclaw’s Victory!” The cheering didn’t stop and you grinned, slightly embarrassed by the sudden attention you got. The only relief at the moment was that Orion seemed to feel similar. He suddenly put one hand at the small of your back and gently pushed you through the crowd while you had to give high-fives left and right and receive thumbs ups.

Penny waved excitingly at you when you spotted her at the snack table. You instantly had to smile when you saw how happy she looked; her joy really was infectious.

“Penny how the hell did you get in here?”, you asked laughing after grabbing a cup with juice from the table.

“Oh well you know, I got some friends here in Ravenclaw, including the Quidditch Chaser. I think the rest doesn’t exactly know I’m from the other house.” She laughed and her gaze drifted behind you.

“Didn’t you arrive with Orion Amari?” You suddenly noticed that the hand wasn’t on your back anymore and turned around to look for Orion. It was hard to spot him in the crowd of happy Ravenclaw’s and your brows furrowed.

“Well I thought he was behind me but he seemed to have wandered off. I think Orion didn’t want to be here in the first place.” Penny gave you a slightly concerned look but you just shrugged.

The party was quite fun and suddenly a lot more people came up to you who apparently knew you for a long time and always wanted to be your friend. You didn’t mind but you also weren’t very keen on being friends with them.

After they announced to continue their little party with the other houses down at the lake, you promised to meet Penny and some of her friends down there after you put your bag in your room and freshened up a little.

The room you shared with four other Ravenclaw girls was how to be expected empty and you tossed your bag with clothes next to your bed. You would deal with that later.

Skye was right about your arm, it didn’t hurt that much anymore, as a matter of fact you nearly forgot about it till just then. It still stung but not as bad as it used to a few hours ago.

After using the bathroom, you heard a soft _clank_ and scratching at your window. It was your pet owl with a small letter in its beak. Without hesitation you opened the window and let it hop onto your arm. After taking the letter, you petted its feathers and grabbed a small cookie from your nightstands as a treat. Your owl happily took it and was busy for the moment.

The letter now grabbed your attention again and you unfolded it to read. It was written in a slightly cursive font but you didn’t recognise it.

_Dear Ravenclaw Quidditch Winner,_

_We won our first match for the tournament and that’s all reason enough to celebrate, however, the next match is already in sight and training is more important than ever if we really want to win the house cup! Please come to the Quidditch field tomorrow morning, 9am to practise our teamwork and balance as well as physical performance._

_Enjoy the rest of this eventful Friday and see you all tomorrow._

_Your Team Captain_ **and Skye Parkin!**

You could tell that these two didn’t quite agree on their wording for this letter and it made you smile at the image of them arguing about their phrasing.

Shortly after you realized what this text meant and that you probably would spend your whole Saturday on the training pitch, you sighed and got parchment and a quill out to write a quick note for Penny and her friends that you sadly wouldn’t attend the little party down at the lake like you promised.

Sleep was now more important if you didn’t want to fall of your broom the next day. You folded the note and gave it your owl to fly off.

In bed you thought about the Quidditch match and the encounter with Orion after that. You were a bit sad that he didn’t stay at the party longer, yet you weren’t surprised. After all he told you that this ‘wasn’t his kind of fun’ or something similar. You tried picturing Orion at a party and dancing like all the other students and it made you giggle because it just didn’t fit well.

You could rather picture him meditating or simply relaxing with a book or his pet Kneazle. The image made you feel warm again and you fell asleep with a small smile on your lips without really understanding why.

* * *

You tried to suppress the yawn that tried to escape your mouth without success.

Broom in one hand you listened to the plans for today’s training. You did go to bed early but still, 9am was 9am and you couldn’t help but be a little grumpy that you weren’t allowed to sleep longer like your other classmates.

After everything was discussed your team lifted off on their brooms. It took you a second to notice it and you tried to scramble onto your broom after the others. Once in the air Skye flew next to you, awake as if she never slept at all.

“Did Orion bore you this much?” She made fun of you being a morning grouch while she could probably run twenty laps around the lake right now. You would never understand these kinds of people.

“No, I listened, I’m just a bit tired, that’s all.”

“I sure hope so. Orion wouldn’t be happy if his favourite Chaser didn’t pay attention.” You looked at her bewildered before she laughed at the face you made and gave you a small nudge with her broom.

The training was uneventful after that and you soon began to get exhausted. For you, you could have ended the training right then and there but your Team Captain seemed to had other plans.

“As a little surprise today, some friends will join us for a friendly Match.” On key, you turned around to see broom after broom flying onto the Quidditch pitch. You didn’t know how they always did that but at some point, you stopped questioning it.

Both teams gathered around to start the match, today wasn’t an audience or Murphy there to watch it since it was really just bare practise after yesterday’s match.

Everything went well, your team scored many goals thanks to the excellent teamwork and coordination. You got nearly bored, Skye’s friends were no match to the other house teams, you certainly noticed that after last match.

At one point it was your turn with the Quaffel and you dodged the two Chaser who tried to get their hands on the ball. As the third Chaser came unexpected from your left you had to pass the Quaffel quickly.

With a swift motion of your broom you gave yourself enough time so seek out someone to pass the ball to.

You locked eyes with Orion who wasn’t too far from you. He immediately got the message and prepared himself for the catch. Before you had your arm stretched out enough to throw, suddenly one of your teammates called out your name.

There was not enough time to dodge the bludger that came straight for you. Once you realized the dangerous ball coming towards you, you barely managed to tilt your broom just enough that it hit the wood instead of your leg.

The broom however was now destroyed and you were heading straight down towards the grass pitch. You felt how your heart stopped and your stomach dropped at the sudden weightlessness. You never fell from such a great height before and you were shocked for the mere seconds.

Everything happened so fast but your teammates didn’t just linger around and soon someone tried to catch you on their broom. The angle wasn’t quite right and you slipped just as fast from their hold as from your own broom before.

Nevertheless, your fall got slowed down and when you finally hit the ground the pain that stung through your arm wasn’t nearly the same as yesterday after the match.

You cried out in pain as soon as you came to your senses and saw your slightly askew arm. With shaking fingers, you held your elbow and tried to sit up. Soon the others landed an came running towards you. The pain was nearly unbearable for the moment and you felt hot tears on your cheeks.

Orion was the first to arrive next to you, he laid one arm around your shoulder while trying to calm you down. Concern was written all over his face and he drew small circles on your non-injured arm.

“Someone get Madame Hooch she shouldn’t be far and then we get Y/N to Madame Pomfrey as quick as possible.” Some nodded and took off but you were very much distracted with your arm and trying to stop the tears from falling.

Orion got rid off one of his gloves and held your cheek with one hand to make you focus on him.

“Hey, look at me.”

His voice was as calm as ever, even though his face said the opposite. You obeyed and locked eyes with him. He studied your face and stroke lightly with his thumb over your cheek. The tears stopped and you felt your heart rate slow down. He really had a calming aura, maybe it was even something magical, you weren’t sure. After holding eye contact with him, your arm seemed numb and the pain wasn’t as much noticeable as a few seconds ago.

A small smile crept on his face and you tried to match it but a very furious Madame Hooch came storming onto the Quidditch pitch and interrupted the moment.

* * *

The hospital wing was as boring as you expected. It was only the second night in here and you already lost your mind. Penny and many of your friends visited you as soon as they heard the news and were all very generous with gifts and sweets you didn’t even know existed.

Your arm did break but Madame Pomfrey said it was a very clean break and with her potions and spells you would be up again in no time. Skye’s worry because of the next match was unjustified as you would probably be able to train again next week.

Still, it was boring and you would rather spend your day with your friends or on a broom, preferably not in the early morning.

You let out a drawn-out sigh and wiggled your healing arm slightly. It didn’t even hurt anymore after she numbed it for you but she also probably wouldn’t be happy if she knew that you wiggled it around for entertaining purpose. Your thought process got interrupted by muffled talking at the entrance of the ward. The curtain sadly blocked your view but you couldn’t help but be curious. You did understand some words-.

“-but it’s important for our match next week… Of course, … Yes”

The talking stopped and soon after, you heard footsteps coming toward your bed. Expecting, you waited for a face to appear and indeed a familiar smile came into your view.

“Hi there, favourite bludger target.” Orion pushed a chair next to the bed and you pulled the white covers a bit over your chest to hide the fact that you were in your pyjamas.

“That was not a title I was aiming for when I started playing quidditch.” He smiled at you and gently reached for your arm and examined it.

“She is really good at her job, don’t you think? Your arm already looks better. Everyone needs a profession that makes them happy and I think Madame Pomfrey found hers a long time ago.”

“Did you come here to talk about Madame Pomfrey’s career?” He kept his hand on your arm even after he laid it back down onto the bed. It was warm and very comforting, so you didn’t say anything.

“If you would ask her, then I’m here to talk with you about the upcoming Quidditch Match but if you want to know the truth, I just needed an excuse to see you.” You felt heat creep up into your cheeks and your heart rate picked up its pace.

“B-But couldn’t you just meet me like my other friends did.” You felt stupid for stuttering that moment but he caught you by surprise.

“Of course, but not to this time of the day. And I couldn’t stop being concerned. I wasn’t able to visit you sooner and now I had to come up with a plan. Pomfrey didn’t seem to mind whatsoever, I think she likes me.” He leaned back in his chair slightly and waved at her at the entrance. You couldn’t see her reaction but according to Orion’s smile she saw him.

He was right, it was already past visiting-hours and the sun began to set.

Orion’s attention was back on you and again you felt that familiar feeling in your stomach that always made you smile.

“I hope that fall didn’t scare you off too much from Quidditch.” You chuckled lightly and rolled your eyes.

“No, I think the bludger is the least I should handle when playing. Sooner or later it was bound to happen, right? Glad it happened with the best team captain at my side.” He also chuckled at that and suddenly took your hand in his. It surprised you but you didn’t flinch away.

“I was really worried about you. It was the first time in a while that I felt myself be heavily distracted and unbalanced.” His tone was very serious and it seemed like he spoke out his own thoughts only to realized them just now.

“You mean a lot to me, I concluded, more than every other person I’ve met before.” Your heart picked up a faster pace and you couldn’t believe your ears. Was he confessing his feelings for you? He was always a very open person about his life lessons and spiritual journeys but it still took you off guard.

Wide eyed, you took in the scene in front of you and you weren’t really sure of your own feelings and thoughts at the moment but your heart was racing and your stomach had very active butterflies.

Orion suddenly emerged from his wooden chair and came closer to you on your bed.

“Would it be okay if I…?” You weren’t exactly sure what he was referring to but your body reacted before your brain did and you nodded slightly.

His eyes went soft and darted down to your lips for a brief moment. You stopped breathing a long time ago and you were hyperaware of every movement he did. One of his hands found your cheek again and his thumb tenderly caressed your skin for a second before his head dived in for a kiss.

It was the sweetest thing you could imagine, his soft lips on yours moving slightly to find the right angle.

With your eyes still closed he broke the kiss after a few seconds and put a bit of distance between the two of you. You opened your eyes only to be met with a very happy looking smile.

“This turned out better than I hoped for.” You laughed a bit and still couldn’t comprehend what just happened.

Before you could say anything else Madame Pomfrey’s footsteps came closer and soon she poked her head around the curtain.

“Young men, I sadly have to kick you out now, Miss Y/L/N has to rest if she really should be supposed to win a quidditch match.” Orion had already put enough distance between the two of you that it didn’t look suspicious and pushed his chair back aside.

“Of course, we couldn’t win without our best Chaser.” He winked at you and smiled before getting escorted out of the room by Madame Pomfrey.

You put your icy hands up to your burning cheeks to cool them down and grinned like an idiot. The butterflies haven’t died down and your mind couldn’t stop wandering to the feeling of that kiss.

You were in love.

You were definitely in love.

You were in love with Orion Amari, your Quidditch Team Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is actually my second fanfiction in english! I hope there aren't too many mistakes and you could enjoy the story nevertheless ^^  
> I noticed there are not enough fanfiction on my boi Orion and so I took that duty upon myself and wrote something for the fandom to hopefully enjoy :D  
> If you did, please feel free to leave a comment or kudos and thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
